Poción de amor
by Hitoshi Yuu
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Midorima necesita ayuda para un proyecto escolar. El horóscopo del día dice debe usar a alguien Virgo. Aomine acepta el desafío, a cambio de ganar algo que adora, pero en momento alguno cree que aquello funcionase. Lo peor fue que funciono. AoKaga


Primera traducción que haré de Kaline del los idiota ❤

Espero la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice, si encuentran alguna frase que no tenga sentido por favor, diganmelo para corregirla.

Sin más, buena lectura n.n

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

Poción de amor - Kaline Bogard

Aomine se detuvo frente al salón, colocó las dos manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y clavó los ojos en la placa de identificación. Laboratorio de Química del colegio Shutoku. No podía creer que estaba allí mismo. Atendiendo un llamado de Midorima. Más sorprendente que eso, era haber recibido una llamada de él más temprano.

¿Qué más podría desear?

Sin perder más tiempo corrió la puerta para un lado y entró en el laboratorio. Su ex-compañero de equipo estaba solo en el gran laboratorio usando una bata blanca mientras man

— Oe — saludó anunciando su llegada.

Por la reacción del otro, quedó claro que Midorima no esperaba que él realmente haya atendido la invitación.

—Aa. Me parece excelente que hayas venido — se ajustó los lentes con los dedo envueltos en cinta.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste? — se rasco la oreja con el dedo, pareciendo desinteresado, pero curioso en su interior, sobre los objetivos del joven.

Midorima dejó el instrumento sobre el balcón y agarró un tubo de ensayo.

— Quiero que bebas esto.

—Ee — Aomine levantó una ceja analizando rápidamente el sospechoso contenido, antes de dar media vuelta y seguir en dirección de la puerta — Adiós.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— Afuera, claro. No puedo creer que me hayas hecho perder tiempo. Está más que claro que no beberé nada hecho por ti en un laboratorio de escuela. — imaginó que podría suceder: su piel derritiéndose en auto-combustión. Mentalmente explotó en millones de Mini-Aomine ensuciando todo el laboratorio con sangre.

— Es un proyecto muy importante. No es nada peligroso.

— Claro, claro. Ofrécelo para aquel chico que no se despega de ti.

— No puedo — confesó Midorima — El horóscopo de hoy dijo que el experimento solo funcionaría si fuese con alguien Virgo.

— No tengo nada que ver con tus problemas — dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, molesto consigo mismo por haber dado oídos a la invitación. En ninguna realidad algo bueno vendría de aquel sujeto.

Pensaba eso, hasta que escuchó el sonido de un cajón abriéndose.

— Entonces no querrás esto… — insinuó Midorima.

Daiki espió por encima de su hombro y se congeló. Su ex-compañero sostenía una revista dentro de una bolsa plástica. Era la edición Hiper Deluxe agotada de Horikita Mai. Una rareza que todavía no poseía.

Volvió atrás tan rápido, que parecía tener turbinas en los pies. Se inclinó para analizar la revista. Parecía auténtica y nueva. Miró con desconfianza al chico de lentes.

— No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de revistas — tuvo una imagen mental de Midorima, revistas y baños que podría haber pasado muy bien toda la vida sin imaginar.

— No te incumbe. ¿Vas a querer ayudarme en el experimento o no?

Aomine sintió una gota de sudor frío caerle por la frente. Decisión difícil. Muy difícil. ¿Cuáles eran las chances de morir bebiendo aquello? Visualizo a su madre llorando en un velorio, abrazada al recipiente donde estaban sus cenizas.

¿Podría el profesor de Midorima haber pasado una tarea peligrosa? ¿Y si se le cayera el cabello o se derritiera los ojos?

Observó la revista. ¡Era Horikita Mai! ¡Y sus grandes pechos!

— ¿Que hay en esa cosa? — apuntó el tubo de ensayo.

— Información sigilosa.

— Hmmm…

Se rascó el cuello seriamente indeciso, sin embargo una última ojeada en dirección de la revista lo hizo decidirse. Morir como hombre era un premio de guerra, al fin de cuentas. Y morir por una celebridad como Horikita Mai era aceptable. No que creyese que esa bebida fuese fatal.

— Todo bien — extendió la mano.

— Bébelo en único sorbo — orientó Midorima.

Daiki observó el líquido. Tenía un color un tanto diferente, emblanquecida, aunque transparente. La olió antes que nada, captando un olor un levemente ácido. Familiar, sin embargo irreconocible. En fin, lo llevó a los labios y volteó el tubo de ensayo de una vez. Hizo una mueca. Aquello era agrio.

— La revista — extendió la mano.

— Aquí esta — el otro la entrego sin demora.

— ¿Y ahora? — fue abriendo el embalaje de plástico para comprobar cada página de la revista.

— Ahora tienes que irte — Midorima sostuvo un portapapeles de sobre la bancada y comenzó a hacer anotaciones. Su lucky item se sacudió preso en ella — Pero llámame si comienza a hacer efecto.

Aomine irguió los ojos de la revista. Aburrido.

— ¿Pero qué efectos, carajo? ¡Tú no me dijiste nada! — su boca continuaba con un sabor amargo.

— Iba a explicarlo ahora. Los efectos varían de persona en persona. Normalmente son palpitaciones, sudor, dificultad para respirar, apetito por ansiedad, falta de firmeza en los miembros inferiores, comportamiento compulsivo, pero no siempre sucede con todos…

Okay, ahora tenía mucho más que una única gota de sudor en su frente.

— Midorima — gruño — ¿Qué porquería me hiciste beber?

— Poción de amor

La preocupación del chico-cobaya desapareció. Rió burlón del absurdo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Poción de amor?

— Hn.

— Esta bien, si siento alguna cosa te llamo, okay? — prometió con la seguridad de que nada de eso sería necesario. ¿Cómo es que Midorima venía con ese cuento de hadas? — Pero tal vez tu hechizo no vaya a funcionar.

El otro anotó algo en el portapapeles.

— No es un hechizo, es ciencia.

Aomine cerró la revista y la puso nuevamente dentro de la bolsa, antes de guardarla en su mochila. Iba a verla en casa, con calma. En el silencio y comodidad de su cuarto.

— Claro, ciencia — rió bajo, incrédulo.

— Ya fue comprobado científicamente. La pasión no es nada más que una serie de reacciones químicas que despiertan conexiones en las neuronas. Lo que yo hice fue separar esos contenidos; en su mayoría ácidos, y combinarlos en una fórmula.

— Resumiendo: ¿voy a pasar por esa puerta y enamorarme de alguien? — todavía no creía en esas habladurías.

— No. Todavía no podemos crear reacciones a nivel cerebral. Pero si te gusta alguien, esa fórmula va a estimular respuestas simulando síntomas de una persona enamorada.

Aomine suspiró con pena. Era extraño que un hombre tan dependiente de la astrología estuviese defendiendo una teoría científica. Además, eligió al cobaya incorrecto para su experimento. No tenía ningún interés romántico actualmente. Solo Horikita Mai, claro.

— ¿Eh? Si tú lo dices… ¿puedo salir ahora?

— Claro, los efectos comienzan cuando tu corriente sanguínea haya absorbido el compuesto. Cualquier cosa puede ser el detonante y disparar las conexiones. Llámame en caso de que sientas alguno de los síntomas.

Ni se dio el trabajo de responder aquello. En el fondo estaba feliz por haber ido a Shutoku, aunque estaba fuera de su itinerario. Ganó una revista que aún no poseía, rió un poco de la cara de su ex-compañero. Salir de la rutina era bueno de vez en cuando.

Salió de la escuela y fue en dirección al metro. El gusto ácido de su boca se había disipado casi por completo. Tal vez debería comprar un chicle o una Pepsi para que sea más fácil librarse del sabor de aquella cosa que había bebido.

La estación estaba llena, para variar. Casi desiste y camina hasta la siguiente, que no estaba tan distante. Cambió de idea derrotado por la pereza. Algún tiempo después logró entrar en unos de los vagones. Siguió directo para Tokio, para hacer hora por el centro comercial.

Allí estaba medio vacío, si es que un lugar agitado como Tokio alguna vez quedaba "vacío". Apenas en comparación con otros días y horarios, cuando el número de transeúntes se triplicaba. Seguía para un puesto de periódicos, cazaría algunas más para su colección personal de celebridades. Y deportes, claro.

Pasaba los ojos por una serie de revistas, antes de que el dueño lo metiese en problemas por ser menor de edad y estar en la sección indebida. Fue entonces que algo atrajo su atención. Una revista al final del pasillo.

Hipnotizado caminó hasta allá y tomó la copia. Era una revista de negocios y la portada mostraba a un joven CEO* de una empresa cualquiera de electrónicos, que se destacaba en ese ramo. Un joven _pelirrojo_.

El estómago de Daiki se sintió pesado, como si hubiese tragado cemento. Fue golpeado por una sensación tan fuerte que se sintió tonto. Acabó devolviendo la revista a su lugar y salió del puesto, un tanto tambaleante.

Encontró un escalón frente a una tienda que estaba cerrada y se sentó, tratando de recuperar el foco. ¿Qué diablos acababa de suceder? Un malestar que hizo su frente llenarse de sudor y sus dedos hormiguear. Pasó su palma sudorosa por su camisa y se congeló. ¿Aquella bebida siniestra estaría haciendo efecto? ¡Probablemente tal mezcla ácida iría derretir su estómago! No tendría ni tiempo para morir de arrepentimiento. ¡Sería envenenado antes!

Medio desesperado extrajo su celular y marcó el número de Midorima. Demoró y tanto, pues pues sus manos temblaban.

— OE — habló cuando fue atendido — Estoy mal, Midorima …

— _¿Ya comenzaron los síntomas? Interesante._

— ¿Qué síntomas? — frunció las cejas, arrugando el centro de su frente.

— _Síntomas del enamoramiento_.

— ¿Qué enamoramiento, maldito? — Hizo una mueca — Es solo una mezcla que me va a matar.

— _¿Qué estas sintiendo?_

— ¡Saa! Unas cosas raras. Manos sudando ¡temblores! Qué mierda, voy a morir por tu culpa — se lamentó.

— _Esos son los síntomas esperados, Aomine. Intenta recordar recordar cuál fue el detonante que…_

Daiki colgó el teléfono sin esperar el resto. No quería escuchar esos disparates estando tan mal. ¿Poción de amor? ¡¿Detonante?! ¡¿Qué detonante?! Comenzó a estar mal al ver una portada de una revista con un joven pelirrojo. Un gemido escapó de sus labios. Su corazón disparó y sus cabellos parecían nubes de tempestad haciendo llover sudor por su frente.

No. No. No. ¡NO!

El compuesto químico no podía funcionar. Daiki no estaba _enamorado._ El pelirrojo de la portada _no_ fue un detonante. Y él _NO_ le recordaba a Kagami Taiga.

¿Un solo de batería? ¿Dónde? En su pecho, con el corazón bombeando tan feroz que sentía la sangre hasta en las orejas ¡El público estaba loco pidiendo bis!

Se puso de pie en un apuro. La simple asociación entre los dos pelirrojos le dio unas ganas enormes de encontrar a Kagami personalmente. Deseo que no tenía nada que ver con la dicha "poción de amor" de Midorima. Era un deseo totalmente justificable de ver al rival que lo había derrotado una vez en cancha.

¿Vieron? Perfectamente justificable.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba caminando en dirección de la cancha más próxima del Maji Burger, que no era tan distante así. Había una gran posibilidad de que Kagami estuviera jugando ahí, como el loco por básquet que era.

La cancha estaba vacía. Tan vacía como el agujero que Daiki sentía en el estómago. Un hambre devastadora, pero de ningún alimento propiamente dicho. Unas ganas asfixiantes de aproximarse del otro joven. Apenas admirar parecía suficiente.

Fue una sensación tan poderosa que miró de un lado para el otro, intentando seriamente golpearse la cabeza contra un muro para entrar en coma y pasar el resto de su vida en la paz y seguridad de una cama de hospital.

Una extraña debilidad en las piernas lo hizo sentarse en la acera. Pasó las manos sudadas por su camisa y cogió su celular para la Misión Imposible 2.0 de llamar a Midorima. Iba a considerar, hipotéticamente hablando, de que tal vez la poción hubiese funcionado, tal vez estuviese enamorado, tal vez el pelirrojo de la portada fuese un detonante y TAL VEZ gustara de Kagami.

— Dime que esta mierda tiene antídoto, Midorima — gruñó tan rápido que su ex-compañero atendió la llamada — O meto todos los tubos de ensayo del laboratorio por tu culo.

— _¿Ahora lo crees?_

— Ni viene al caso. Si es una poción de amor o no, no me interesa. Pero que me está haciendo mal.

— _El horóscopo siempre acierta. Fascinante. Tenía que ser un cobaya Virgo para dar resultados._

Aomine alejó el aparato de sí e hizo una mueca al celular, furioso. Entonces lo apoyó otra vez en el oído.

— La cura Midorima.

— _Tú ya tienes la cura_

— ¿Qué?

— _La única forma de terminar con los efectos es declararse a la persona que te gusta._

Daiki empalideció. ¿Qué cosa absurda era esa que acababa de escuchar?

— Ni jodiendo voy a declararme a Bakagami.

Hubo tres segundos de pausa del otro lado, donde apenas se escucho estática. Hasta que la voz de Midorima sonase un tanto extraña.

— ¿Bakagami? ¿Kagami Taiga? ¿Aquel pelirrojo de Seirin?

Pared. Cabeza. Coma. Urgente.

Muy tarde. Aomine suspiró derrotado, le mostró el dedo medio al celular antes de colgar. Pasó el brazo por su frente que no paraba de sudar, ya previendo un problemas de deshidratación en un futuro próximo.

El corazón todavía acelerado y las piernas, un tanto temblorosas, no parecían tener la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo por mucho tiempo. Pasó la pantalla del celular por su camisa pues, así como sus manos, el aparato acabó humedecido.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y su boca quedó seca. Se sentía tan mal que por un momento pensó que verdaderamente iba a morir. Maldito Midorima y maldita revista de Horikita Mai por la cual se metió en ese problema.

¿Y si iba a casa para dormir un poco? Tal vez se recuperara. Una punzada en el pecho lo llenó de tristeza. Su corazón dolió. ¿Caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que los efectos pasen? Sintió un mareo, las cosas alrededor de él salieron de foco. ¿Encontrarse con Kagami? El mareo paso como si fuese magia. Sus manos volvieron a tener firmeza. Respirar fue más fácil.

Llamó al pseudo-científico una tercera vez.

— Oe ¿qué sucede si no me declaro? ¿Estos efectos se quedarán para siempre?

— Excelente pregunta.

— ¡Midorima! — vociferó.

— No tengo idea. Eres mi primer cobaya. En la mejor de las hipótesis debe debilitarse con el tiempo, conforme tu enamoramiento vaya disminuyendo.

¿En la mejor de las hipótesis? ¿Y en la peor? Aomine no preguntó. Colgó la llamada sin perder tiempo con aquello. Maldito lío.

Siendo la poción auténtica o no, vio que solo le restaba una opción. Cogió el celular nuevamente, marcó rápido y esperó.

— Oe ¿Kuroko? — Usó todo el descaro para entrar en contacto con su ex-sombra y pedirle un favor — Necesito una dirección…

R&B

Y allí estaba Aomine, un pozo de ansiedad, parado frente a la puerta de Kagami, después de haber sido anunciado y tener permiso para subir. Todavía sudaba un poco. Su corazón estaba flotando en un mar de calma, como si estuviese haciendo lo más correcto del mundo.

La puerta se abrió. Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente durante un instante. Desconfianza y curiosidad reinaban en las facciones de Kagami. Confianza y autocontrol eran visibles en el rostro de Aomine. Tal vez no sería necesario declararse. Solo de ver al otro se calmó por completo y…

El corazón le pateó el pecho, alterado. En el mismo instante sintió sus manos húmedas y la amenaza de que los síntomas estaban por regresar. Mentalmente agarró al tigre por el cuello y él luchó intentando escapar.

Sin esperar una invitación forzó el acceso y entró al apartamento, obligando a Kagami a salir del camino.

— ¡Oe, Aomine! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Mal noto el gran apartamento limpio y organizado, a pesar de un tanto despojado de muebles.

— Necesito agua — pidió con voz ronca. Estaba en un desierto infinito. Moriría de angustia, solo y abandonado.

El pelirrojo asintió. Cerro la puerta e indicó que Daiki debía seguirlo.

— Que vengas por aquí me sorprendió — fue diciendo al entrar en la cocina — Siéntete como en casa.

Aomine se sentó en la mesa y observó distraído en cuanto Taiga abría la nevera y cogía una botella de agua. Sus movimientos eran medio topes y estaba visiblemente intrigado con su presencia. Era un conjunto muy atractivo para admirar. Sonrió con el pensamiento. ¿Cuándo fue que sus sentimientos cambiaron en relación al pelirrojo? ¿Desde cuando estaba en aquella situación?

Se atrevió a decir que fue poco después de la derrota en la Winter Cup. Primero vino la incredulidad. Después la negación y por fin la ira. Profunda, mezclada con admiración. Comenzó a prestar más atención a aquel que lo alcanzó y superó con sus propias fuerzas. Notó pequeños detalles que hacía al joven único, sus manías y peculiaridades. Veía de lejos sus entrenamientos en la cancha, driblando enemigos invisibles.

Y el punto en el que la admiración se transformó en amor, era indefinido. Se enamoró. Mentalmente un dedo reventó uno de los corazones alados que volaban por la cocina alrededor de él.

Lo negaría por el resto de su vida si no fuese por la porquería que Midorima le dió ¿Debería matarle o agradecer? Solo sabría la respuesta cuando después que de confesarse a Kagami. Intentó tragar saliva, no lo logró.

Por suerte Taiga colocó una botella de agua frente a él en la mesa. Usó eso como disculpa para ganar tiempo, la abrió y dio un largo, largo trago.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — el pelirrojo se apoyó en el balcón del lavabo y cruzó los brazos.

Daiki tomó aliento y pensó qué palabras podría usar para suavizar el golpe. Nada vino a su mente, a no ser lo obvio.

— Me gustas — lanzó la bomba, mentalmente corrió para atrás de una barrera gritando "FIRE IN THE HOLE". Espero alguna reacción. Por lo menos un vestigio de la detonación…

Kagami se sonrojó. Fuertemente.

— ¿Qué? — balbuceó descruzando los brazos.

Aomine volvió a dar un trago de la botella, ya dueño de sí y de sus acciones. Se sintió tan bien y recuperado que toda aquella angustia de antes fue si no hubiese sucedido. El hecho de que Kagami quedara tan avergonzado solo podía significar una cosa: la X marca el tesoro.

— Me gustas, bakka. ¿Qué parte no entendiste? — En la pizarra negra de su mente dibujó un corazón atravesado por una flecha — ¿Eres sordo o idiota?

— ¡Oe! ¿De dónde vino eso? Yo… tú… ¿es una broma, Aomine? ¿Dónde están las cámaras?

El otro joven sonrió, pero una sonrisa que no era traviesa o peligrosa. Él apenas sonrió, feliz ¿Efecto de la poción? No, simple alegría por sumar dos más dos y llegar al resultado esperado.

— A ti también te gusto — sonó petulante. Fuegos artificiales explotaron en su corazón, eufórico.

— …

Kagami quedó desconcertado, sin palabras para negar aquello. Aomine levantó la botella, listo para dar el trago final cuando sus ojos encontraron la puerta de la nevera y vio un papel clavado con un imán en forma de pingüino. Se sofocó feo con la bebida. SOS, respiración boca a boca, por favor, pensó en cuanto intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Taiga llegó a responder, dando palmadas inútiles en su espalda, segundos antes de seguir los ojos de Daiki y descubrir que había sorprendido tanto a su visita.

La reacción de Kagami fue graciosa.

Cincuenta tonos de rojo pasaron por su rostro. Daiki podría hacer una película sobre aquello. Una película ganadora del Oscar. Y porno. Se levantó y fue hasta la nevera, apuntó al terrible dibujo de dos hombres-palitos, uno de cabello rojo y otro de cabellos azul, rodeados por un gran corazón. Cualquier niño de seis años podría dibujar mucho mejor con lápices de colores.

— ¿Es en serio Kagami? — un avión voló alto, pintando el cielo con humo. _I get it!_

El joven no tuvo fuerzas para responder. Solo bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro con los flecos de cabellos. K.O. Perfect!

Aomine paró de jugar. Fue hasta Kagami y, lleno de valor, tomó su rostro con las dos manos, obligándolo gentilmente a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Cesta de tres puntos! ¡Toma esa Midorima!

— A ti también te gusto ¿cierto?

Taiga apenas hizo "sí" con la cabeza. Aomine dio un mortal doble carpado de espaldas. Mentalmente, claro. Finalizó con un baile de la victoria y esperó que los jueces dieran la puntuación ¡Nota diez!

No necesitó nada más. Daiki escuchó la tribuna vibrar en cuanto enterraba la última cesta a un segundo de acabar el cuarto final. Ahora solo era llevarse el premio.

Inclinó la cabeza y apoyó sus labios en los de Taiga, lo que comenzó con un vaivén inocente. Pero la inocencia duró apenas hasta que el pelirrojo entreabrió los labios y cedió paso a Aomine, que profundizó el contacto, dejando que las lenguas se encuentren. Era un beso torpe, pues ambas partes carecían de experiencia. Pero besaban a la persona amada. No podía ser mejor.

Cuando el beso termino, Daiki tiró de Taiga para un fuerte abrazo, caluroso y muy deseado. Estaba en el lugar donde nació para estar, con Kagami en sus brazos ¡Y se sentía tan feliz! Tan feliz que podía explotar en millones de corazones y volar por el cielo dando amor a todo el mundo.

UGH. ¡Que gay!

R&B

— Ei, Shin-chan viste mi… ¿qué estás haciendo?

Takao invadió el laboratorio de la escuela y atrapó a Midorima garabateando notas en un portapapeles, su lucky item ahora colgando del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Su aire era compenetrado y serio. Se ajustó los lentes con los dedos vendados.

— Acabé de comprobar que la creencia es más fuerte que la ciencia — sus ojos brillaban siniestramente detrás de los lentes. Takao sintió un escalofrío.

— ¿Ee? ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Haz que una persona crea en algo y el milagro sucede.

Takao sacudió la cabeza.

— No entendí nada ¿viste mi jugo de limón? ¡No lo encuentro en ningún lugar!

Midorima mostró una sonrisa tan extraño, pero tan extraño que Takao no quiso escuchar la respuesta. Lo que el joven hubiese hecho con su limonada ya no importaba. Solo deseo que haya sido útil…

Era mejor tomar agua.

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

Ña, no se que mas poner aquí, así que, gracias por leer esto. Y alguien me ayudara con lo de la ortografía se lo agradeceria mucho.

Hito-chan, cambio y fuera ヾ(⌒∇⌒)ﾉ


End file.
